A variety of different active ingredients, agents and combinations are described in the literature for, inter alia, improving plant growth; however, such known uses do not always satisfy the needs of agricultural practice in many incidents and aspects. There is a continuing need to provide improved combinations, which may provide better, for example, biological properties, e.g., synergistic properties, especially for controlling pests. Further, biological properties of known combinations are not always entirely satisfactory in the areas of pest control, phytotoxicity, and environmental and worker exposure, for example. In particular, in the instance a pest has become, or risks becoming resistant to the known compositions or active ingredients, improved methods of control or prevention are sought.
One such pest known to damage crops is the nematode. There are many types of nematode pests, one such nematode is the soybean cyst nematode (SCN), Heterodera glycines Ichinohe. SCN causes substantial losses in soybean production. Yield suppression attributed to H. glycines alone resulted in an estimated $750 million in losses to U.S. soybean producers annually from 2003 to 2005 (Wrather, J. A., and Koerining, S. R., Estimates of disease effects on soybean yields in the United States 2003 to 2005, J. Nematol. 38:173-180, 2006).
In light of the methods currently used to control pests, for example, nematode pests, applicants believe there remains a further need for increased pest control. Applicants also desire to reduce the rate at which pests acquire an increasing tolerance to both pest resistant crop plants and pesticides. Applicants also desire to extend the useful life of both pest resistant crop plants and pesticides. Various aspects of the instant disclosure may be directed to at least one of the above mentioned, or additional, problems.